While ceramics may be used for aerospace, automotive, aviation, and industrial applications due to their desirable high temperature properties, the brittleness and resulting unreliability of ceramics may pose shortcomings. A ceramic matrix composite (CMC) is a fiber-reinforced ceramic structure that features ceramic matrices toughened by incorporating reinforcement materials, such as fibers. The strength added by the reinforcing fibers may help maintain the structural integrity of parts formed of CMCs, for example, when subjected to strain or shear. Thus, CMC materials may be useful in a variety of contexts where mechanical and thermal properties are important. For example, components of high temperature mechanical systems, such as gas turbine engines, may be made from CMCs.